Grounded in Love
by Meandsushiroll
Summary: Francis left Paris to escape fading away. But even here, in this new city he is barely filled enough to keep him self on the ground. Can an adorable Canadian help him become grounded?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first Franada fic, and my first ever multichapter fic. I will try to upadate ASAP Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

Francis woke up early like he did almost every morning since he left France. He showered, trimmed his beard, dressed, and had a small breakfast before leaving his condo. It was early summer, the last flowers on the trees had started to wither and weeds on the sand seemed to growing at full force. He sighed as he got into his car. Another day.

Three whole years of another days. Well not _whole_ years. Christmases, birthdays, extremely rare days off. Sundays. Points of excitement and liveliness. But really his time here felt like blur of "another days". He was fading into it, becoming weightless, like a ghost. He was almost empty.

It wasn't all that bad, he had a job that he liked and paid him an amount equal to how much it troubled him, which was a great deal. He had a nice home, a comfortable life, and the ability to seduce almost anyone. More importantly, most importantly, he had his best friends. He had his family. People who cared enough to nag him to come out for a drink and have fun. Those who would check up on him if he weren't in contact with anyone for more than a couple of days. They gave him weight, they kept him living.

But he was only half full. He still floated. If he missed one step he would tumble, tumble, tumble, upward toward the sky. He would get lost.

It was worse in Europe. After the two patriarchs of their makeshift, messy, extended family died everything sort of fell apart. The loss and pain translated accusations and loss of trust, which caused betrayals and feuds comparable to war. And so one by one, with the family broken, everyone left Europe until Francis was alone. Devoid of any actual real love, platonic or other wise, Francis _did_ become a ghost. He only had his work to keep him from disappearing completely.

That was until Antonio and Gilbert who both stayed in touch called him from where they were and begged him to come over. It seemed that the in two years that everyone was apart they had been able to mourn and heal and they naturally gravitated toward each other. They all had ended up in the same city, and although egos were bruised and feelings were still hurt, they were together.

_Come over here_ they pleaded, _our family can be back together again. It's not the same without you!_

He didn't need to be asked twice. As fate would have it, he was thinking about leaving Paris anyway, propositioned by a very rich and very demanding clothing designer to design her stores across the very same city they were all in. So he sold his soul to the boss from hell, packed his things, and moved right away.

Francis rolled up in front of the small simple looking café that made the best coffee around. He got out and entered, only to be surprised that the there was huge line in front of him. Usually, the place was mostly empty in the morning, the pretty little barista taking orders and making coffee in what seemed like seconds, having time to chat with Francis.

He sighed and looked at his watch. He had time before the meeting with the she demon, and if he was going to make it through without losing his temper and his job, he _needed_ his morning coffee. As he was waiting on line he impatiently wondered what was taking so long. As the line inched closer he noticed he didn't see the dark hair curly of a petite woman, but the beautiful strawberry blonde waves of a tall man. As he inched closer he saw a glimpse of his glasses and an adorable curl sticking up from the top of his head. The closer he got, the more Francis got to see the thin but lean frame, the broad shoulders, the nice toned rump. But wasn't until he was in front of the man that he really saw him.

Francis nearly gasped, he so was amazed. A true work of art stood before him. Pale, soft looking skin was complemented by kissable pink lips, and a slightly crooked but fitting nose, and beautiful, dazzling eyes. Oh those eyes! They were a mystifying violet blue, shy and surrounded by blonde eyelashes. And his features were all accented by a bright flustered blush. Francis was baffled. How could someone look so adorable and yet so innocently erotic at the same time?

"Um sir?" The man's sweet timid voice pulled him back into reality. Francis hadn't realized he'd been staring of a couple moments too long. Thankfully there was only two people behind him and they were both preoccupied with their cell phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry cher" he grinned, only slightly embarrassed "I got lost in my out thoughts. Distracted."

"Oh" a small smile, Francis almost swooned. "It's okay. Can I help you?"

"Hmmm," Francis leaned in. "I think you most certainly c-"

"What the hell is this?" an angry looking woman yelled at the bespectacled beauty as she pushed Francis aside. " What the HELL is this!" she waved a coffee cup in the air

"E-e-xuse me? Is there a problem ma'am?" the young man stuttered.

"_This!_" she spat as she pointed to the cup, "is NOT my order! I said latte with nonfat soymilk and two spoons of zero calorie sweetener! This crap is whole cow's milk with white sugar!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I would be happy to make you a new-"

"Like I'm going to let you near anything I eat again! How much of a fucking retard do have to be to mess up a simple order like this huh? At least the little brown girl can take a coffee order right!"

"Miss" Francis put his hand on her shoulder. He had heard more than enough. "Firstly, as a long time customer I assure you that that kind of language in not tolerable here. Secondly, there is no need to scream like a child when things like this happen. If you had simply ask the young man to remake your coffee they way you desired. There is no need for name-calling and I suggest that you stop using that term to refer to something distasteful. It is very rude. And thirdly, if you do not like the service here I recommend you get you coffee elsewhere."

There was a moment of silence. The woman looked at Francis, to the young man, back at Francis, and then the other people in the café, who were all looking at her. She flushed with anger and she scowled and muttered something under her breath as she stormed out.

Francis turned back to the barista and everyone else went back to whatever they were doing. He smiled.

"Are you alright cher?"

"Yes I'm okay. It really was my fault" he sighed and took a breath. "But thank you so much."

"No problem." Francis smiled and gave the other man a very obvious one over, enjoying the blush it elicited before checking his watch. Uh-oh. He would have to save the flirt for later or he would be late and had to deal with the dragon lady. "But if it's not too much trouble, may I order my coffee?"

"Oh! Of course! What would you like?" his face brightened.

"Just a simple coffee, two sugars," he put his elbows on the table and dropped his voice an octave lower, "and _lots_ of cream."

The blonde's eyes widened as he blushed again and squeaked something in response. He scrambled to make the coffee, spilling the cream and sugar around. When he returned his face was calmer, with a great effort it looked like.

"Thank you cher" Francis said as he paid for his coffee and put his change in the tips cup. "_Merci beaucoup_" Francis winked and walked away, confident that the blush had returned of the young beauty's face.

He couldn't wait to see it again tomorrow.

* * *

**Am I the only one who hated when people say things are "retarded"? Idk I had to put that in there. Well please review it really makes my day! And if you liked it please follow!**

**Well thats all folks! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the slow update and that this is a little short but I just started college. Its A LOT of work and I also got really sick and went to the hospital. I'm okay now, but it wasn't fun. I'm going to say I'll try to put a another chapter out within the next week or so, but I'm not sure. I WILL finish this story though, I have it all planned in my head (well most of it). So with out further babbling here we go! **

Francis never thought that he would be so disappointed to see Shelly, the beautiful, bubbly, young barista that he was so fond of. Too young, Francis had learned sadly. After he turned thirty, he announced to everybody had decided not to court anyone younger than twenty-five, so a member of his crazy family wouldn't shoot him for even talking to his nineteen year old sister. He had kept to his word. So when he had learned that Shelly was only twenty-one, he gave up.

Still, he had developed his own almost father like love for her. She had moved here all by herself for a better life for her and her family back home. He felt a sense of pride when she talked to him about her grades and accomplishments at school, and he was comfortable enough to talk to her about his private life. She never judged, just listened and gave wise advice. She was his little angel.

"Hiya Francis! Why so early?" she asked as she immediately started making his coffee order.

"Bonjour Michelle." He sighed. "Honestly, I was hoping to talk to someone else this morning."

Shelly turned and gave him a half-serious, half- joking look of hurt, "You mean you didn't come early to see me?"

"Well I _wanted_ to see you yesterday ma petite, but you had not informed me of your absence."

"Oh yes. Sorry about that. Mattie asked to switch shifts yesterday so I did."

"Mattie?"

"Yes, Matthew. The tall blonde guy with wavy hair? You must have seen him yesterday." She handed him his coffee before turning around to clean the counter.

"Ah yes, I remember. The adorable one." Oh he did remember. Memories of yesterday's morning had followed him around all day. He felt like a teenager the way he couldn't control his mind into thinking about the man. Good thing he was so on top of his work he could preform even at half his brain's capacity. "And what shift does Mathieu usually work in?" he asked slyly.

"He normally works in-Wait" She stopped and turned, eyebrows raised. "You came here early to talk to Mattie didn't you?"

Francis put up his arms in mock guilt "You caught me. I saw him yesterday, but our time was too short. Perhaps if I knew his regular work hours I could actually converse with him this time."

Shelly's lips pulled up into a sly grin. "You mean seduce him. I _know_ you."

Francis grinned, "Well yes, that as well. Will you help me?"

"Hmmm. He usually waits tables works the afternoon shift, from noon 'til six. I think he can use a little you in his life." She winked "Knock him dead tiger."

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I know said this was going to be 3-4 chapters but its probably going to be longer. I'm stretching it out because I think it'll be easer for me to upload little by little like the last few instead of big chapters. College is so much work, and when i think i need to do this, ANOTHER big writing assignment, i kinda don't want to do it and end up procrastinating so this way is much better. Well here's the next installment!**

Matthew never thought he would be happy to be waiting tables. The rude people, the heavy lifting, and the complicated orders usually had him exhausted but today he was grateful. Yesterday morning was one of the worst of his life. He had to respect Shelly; she had to deal with the same rude customers but before their morning coffee. That took major guts.

But the worst part of that morning was meeting that man. That man with the sweet smelling cologne and the smooth seductive voice. That man with the sparkling blue eyes and the teasing smile. That man's image, his essence had burned into Matthew in the few moments of interaction and made him flustered for a good hour after he left. Even after, every time he saw blonde wavy hair he flushed until he went to the bus terminal later that afternoon. Matthew could not remember being_ that_ physically attracted to anyone, especially after only seeing them for a few minutes. One thing was certain for sure, he could never take see that man again. He was dangerous, very dangerous to Matthew.

When he moved here two years ago Matthew had decided that he would not let himself be affected by such trivial matters like romance. He told himself he wanted to focus on his carrier, but deep down he knew that it didn't want to be hurt again. How many times in his short life had he given his heart to someone, most of the time to people who didn't know he existed? After his last relationship ended Matthew gave up hope on finding happiness in love. He would never put himself through that type of pain again. Whoever said it was better to have loved and lost then to have never loved at all must have been smoking something strong.

He could never work the morning shift again. He couldn't risk meeting that man again.

Matthew sighed and glanced at the clock. Five fifty, and the café was empty. Ten more minutes and he can go home, curl up with Kuma, and some pancakes…he sighed. Who was he kidding?

Alfred and Arthur were visiting which meant he would get peace nor quite for their duration of their stay. Arthur would nag, Alfred would be obnoxious, and then they would fight and Matthew would be in the middle. He was just glad he had a roommate so they were forced to stay in a hotel, so he didn't have to listen to their incredibly loud and incredibly raunchy (Arthur) make up sex.

Not that he wasn't happy to see them. It was the first time they came to visit him since he moved here. It was just easier for Matthew to back home and stay with them (which is why he knew about the make-up sex), but he wanted two of the most important people in his life to see what he'd been working for all this time. But maybe he shouldn't have invited them for so long…

Matthew's thoughts were interrupted by the tinkling of the entrance bell. He glanced at the clock on the wall, five fifty-four. Shoot! He was going have to do unpaid overtime _again_. Stupid owner and his stupid "We serve until we close, and we stay until you are done!" rule. Maybe he would be lucky and the customer just wanted to use the bathroom or something.

Matthew turned around hopefully, "Hello may I help…you?" The last park came out as a squeak. So much for being lucky.

The man at the door, the very man he swore off minutes ago, was now standing in front of him with a sly smile and seductive eyes and looking straight at him.

**What do you think? Please review, it makes me so happy! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! **_**SO I FINISHED MY FIRST SEMESTER OF COLLEGE**_**. I'm so happy! I finally get chance to rest (and write). I am writing more but you guys have been so supportive, so here's a little something to tide you over. Happy Holidays!**

* * *

"Well cher, I was rather hoping you could." He said in his silky accent. He smiled at him.

Blood rushed to Matthew's cheeks. This was bad. He had forgotten how much that smile affected him. The smile, his sent, his hands on his body, fingers gently caressing his face, another on his hip.

"Cher? CHER? Are you alright?" the man's face was close, concerned. Matthew jumped back.

Oh god. He just touched him. He touched Matthew. He wondered how long his brain could survive the lack of blood, since it was nowhere _near _his head now.

"Ah! I-I'm, um, fine uh, sir-"

"Francis." the man smirked, "My name is Francis. What is yours?" Good grief, Francis's voice was pure sensuality. "Cher are you sure you are well?" his face turned concerned again.

"YES!" Matthew squeaked out "I'm fine, good, A-Okay!" _'A-Okay'? _he thought,_ Smooth Mathew. Smooth. _"But uh, as you can see we are closing now and um, the cook went home so-"

"Oh that's fine, I just wanted some coffee, if it's not too much trouble."

Matthew has a choice. He could lie, tell him they can't serve him and Francis would leave or he could tell the truth and get the man his coffee. And then probably ask Francis if he wanted Matthew along with crème and sugar. He should definitely lie.

"Well-"

"Of course it's not too much trouble good sir!" The owner boomed as he walked in. Crap. Matthew forgot that he was still working in the back. How can a man that old hear so well? "Matthew, serve the gentleman, you know our policy."

"Policy?" Francis asked, quirking his head to the side and raising his eyebrows. His gaze turned to the owner and Matthew felt himself exhale.

"Yes sir! We serve every customer that comes in until six, and we wait until you are through!" he pulled his wrinkled lips over his teeth. "The cook is gone, but if it's something simple Matthew here would love to serve you!"

"Oh, how lovely! You know sir more restaurants should be like this." He turned to Matthew, smiled again. "Such a_lluring_ service." He flicked back to the old eyes of the owner. "The policy I mean."

"Well thank you good sir! So many young people don't appreciate my ideas, but you seem to understand. I would love to stay and chat, but unfortunately I have an appointment to get to. Matthew can you close up please, after he's done of course?"

"Yes sir." He mumbled.

"Good. See you tomorrow. Good day sir!" And with that he turned and walked towards the back, no doubt going to leave from the back entrance, leaving the pair alone. Francis waved and turned his attention back to Matthew.

Matthew took a deep breath. He could do this. "So how do you want your coffee?"

* * *

**Well thats all for now! What did you think? Please review it makes me so happy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Um Hi. Yeah, I have no excuses. Just apologies. I'm sorry, I know it's been like 6 months but I have been writing this for so long and i could write the ending right so I kinda just...didn't write and got preoccupied with school? SORRY. LO SIENTO. GOMEN. PARDON. **

**I SWEAR ON FRANADA I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER BY THE END OF JUNE 2013. I shall not let Franada down.**

**Please review~~~~**

* * *

"Hmmm." Francis purred seductively. "I'm not quite sure." He smirked sliding into a chair. "What would you recommend?"

The adorable blushing young man looked as if he was trying to cover his face with his order pad. "Well, uh, last time you had a coffee with two sugars and crème."

"Oh? You remember me?" Francis couldn't help the bright smile that took over his face. He knew he left an impression wherever he went, but this boy remembered _his _coffee order when he probably had taken _hundreds._

Mathieu smiled shyly at his shoes, long blonde lashes over his violet eyes, "Ah, well…you kinda really helped me out…with that woman who was yelling."

"Yes I remember that. I remember_ you_."

The boy's eyes snapped upward and reflected what seemed liked astonishment. He looked positively shocked at what Francis had said. He made a strange high-pitched noise, half way between a whimper and a chuckle, and then promptly looked back at his shoes.

After a long pause, Francis finally spoke "You know, I feel a little guilty keeping you here when you're closing. I'll tell you what cher, let me treat you to a drink. Anything you want. And what you pick, I'll have as well."

"That's not…I mean I can't…I mean it's-" Mathieu mumbled as his eyes stubbornly bore into the floor.

"I won't leave until you do." Francis leavened in and raised his eyebrows. Mathieu's eyes flickered up, "We can stay here all night if you want to."

Mathieu sighed and gave a small grin. "Alright then. Fine. I'll be right back." He turned, a little too swiftly because he stumbled over his own feet, which Francis found adorable, and walked behind the counter.

Francis smiled. This was perfect. Mathieu was the perfect chase, not to easy but knows when to give up. I wouldn't be long until he gave in completely and Francis would be sucking the life out of those rosy red lips. But the look of surprise Mathieu gave him was still on his mind. _What was that all about?_ he wondered, _Maybe I should let up a bit, I do tend to get carried away in my pursuits sometimes. _

Mathieu walked over with two steaming mugs in hand and put one in front of Francis before seating himself. The aroma wafted up into Francis's nose and made him smile.

"Hot chocolate?"

"Ah, yes is that okay, I mean you said you wanted coffee, but then you said that you wanted to have what I was having and I already drank a lot of coffee today and if I have more I'm afraid I won't be able to get to sleep tonight because of all that caffeine but I should have just brought coffee because you asked for it sorry let me just get you so-" Mathieu fell silent when Francis placed his hand on top of his.

"Hot chocolate is wonderful cher. Perfect." It wasn't until Francis's moved his hand away did Mathieu exhale.

"Oh okay." He said in a very small voice, chewing his lip lower lip slightly "Good."

Francis chuckled. Mathieu was going to be the death of him, really. On the one hand he was so adorable that Francis wanted nothing more to spoil him like he would a child, and on the other hand he was so alluring he wanted to do things only suited for consenting adults.

"So Mathieu," Francis said as he brought the edge of the mug to his lips, "Where are you from?"

"Oh I'm from Ottawa." He took a sip. His face visibly relaxed as he relished the taste. "That's in Canada."

Francis chuckled, "I know where Ottawa is cher, I've been there a few times myself."

Mathieu looked up, faced brightened "Really?"

Francis smiled again, pleasantly surprised in the man's changed demeanor. "Yes. It's a very nice city, but personally I prefer Montreal."

Mathieu chuckled, "You would being from France."

Francis laughed "Is it that obvious?"

"Kinda." Mathieu smiled.

I comfortable silence settled in between them. It had been a good idea to ease up on the flirting. Francis was quite enjoying Mathieu's happy hot chocolate indused company until an annoying splinter of thought probed his brain.

He sighed. "Mathieu I know this is terribly rude of me, but what is your age?"

The man looked up at him inquisitively, "I actually just turned twenty five. Why?"

Francis's heart soared. For once, time was in his favor. "Well, eh, I have a friend who is um, a strong believer in the Chinese Zodiac. I was just wondering which sign you are. In case he would want to know, which he usually does."

Mathieu cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really? So do you know what I am?"

"Oh no, no cher. I am not versed on such things. My specialties are food and wine and design."

"Design?"

"Yes. That is what I do. I design buildings. Or at least the insides of them anyway. Here the title is "interior decorator" I believe. That it is why I am here, a woman has paid me to decorate for her here."

"Wow." He said, looking down and tucking his hair behind his ear. "That's amazing."

Francis huffed and rolled his eyes as he smiled, "You flatter me. It is not that impressive. I simply offer my suggestions, listen to the instructions she gives me, and then carry them out. Not so far from what you do here actually."

Mathieu's head cocked to the side and grinned, "Well when you put like that, then yes. But being a waiter is a lot less, um, glamorous than being an interior designer. And there are other differences."

"Like?"

"Like that they are in two different industries, and you probably work with cool and interesting people. And your boss probably doesn't force you to stay after hours with no pay." He frowned.

"Sounds like a pain."

"Absolutely! It's infuriating; he somehow thinks I want to be here, that I have not life. I don't like being all night with stupid customers." He looked up at Francis quickly, "But I don't mean that you are! I just meant that-"

Francis waved his hand, "Non, I understand Mathieu. Work is very frustrating for you. We should not talk about it any longer." He quickly finished the rest of his now lukewarm chocolate. He took a breath.

"As a matter of fact," he put his hand over Mathieu's again, "I don't want to spend another moment keeping you here when you can be doing more enjoyable things." He lifted the other man's hand between his own and brought it to his lips. Violet eyes widened as pink cheeks went red.

"You should come out with me. I promise that with me, your mind will be occupied with only _pleasurable_ thoughts. What do you say cher?" Francis raised his eyebrows at him and smiled, waiting for the inevitable acceptance.

But Mathieu didn't say a word.

He just sat there, eyes wide, face flushed, like he was captured in a particularly captivating photograph. He didn't blink. I didn't even look like he was breathing. Worried, Francis lifted his hand to cup his cheek and Mathieu jumped out of his chair and away from the table as if Francis's hand had given him a bad shock. He stood panting, while he stared down at Francis.

"I um, uh-" He swallowed. "No. I'm sorry. I think you are…But no. Definitely no. I'm sorry."

Francis was taken aback for a moment, before rising from the chair himself and sighing, a little heart broken. He looked up with sad eyes, "I apologize, please do not take offence. I just assumed you were attracted to men, but I guess it was just wishful thinking."

Mathieu shook his head, "No I-I do. I-I mean I am, and I, and you…I mean you are… But no I can't." He sighed and looked at the floor, his curl almost looked droopy.

It would be and understatement to say the Francis was shocked. It was like the world stopped spinning. One of the only things he was sure of was this one truth; Francis wants someone, Francis gets them. Never forcibly or coerced, the men and woman he pursued always hopped on his arm or into his bed with no effort. He even seduced people who claimed didn't like men! Rejection didn't make sense! He was trying to go over the facts in his head. Mathieu liked men, Francis liked Mathieu, so Mathieu must like him. That is the the mathematics of his life. His A+B=C. He had always gotten anyone he wanted. _Every time._

Francis was in a daze as his brain tried to wrap around this new development._ So this must be what it felt like when people found out the world was round_, he said to himself internally, so distracted that he didn't notice the extremely uncomfortable blanket of awkward silence that was damn near suffocating Mathieu.

He taller blonde cleared his throat. " Fran-" Francis raised his head as Mathieu started to speak. But he stopped and corrected himself, "Sir, I need to close the shop. I have relatives in town and they will have been waiting for me."

Francis nodded avoiding eye contact. He reached for his wallet, pulled more than enough to cover the bill and handed over to the other man. Mathieu started to walk over to the register to get change, but Francis stopped him.

"Non, C'est bon." he said, still mind still so foggy he unconsciously slipped into French. "Au revoir cher."

And with one last look at the beautiful, charming man in front of him, Francis turned and left the café, got in his car, and drove home.

* * *

**That was a health dose of fic right!? Over 1600 words! **

**Tell me what you think! Please review!**

**Love Til Next Time!**


End file.
